fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Arisugawa Yumi
Arisugawa Yumi | Relationships | Gallery |image = Civilian= |-|Pretty Cure= |katakana = 有栖川夕実 |romaji = Arisugawa yumi |age = 15 |SecondColor = Orange |birthday date = 3rd September |gender = Female |hcolor = Golden Brown |ecolor = Light Violet |home = Ichigozaka |relative = Arisugawa Himari (mother) Akamiya Wataru (father) |enter Pretty Cure = Pretty Cure |cure = Cure Cerise |curehair = Amber |cureeye = Bright Orange |tcolor = Orange |power = Light |season = YumeYume☆Pretty Cure A La Mode |appearance = YYPCALM01 (Yumi) YYPCALM03 (Cure Cerise) |seiyuu = Iida Riho }} '|有栖川夕実}} is one of the main characters of YumeYume☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. Daughter of Sweets Scientist, Arisugawa Himari, Yumi is a rather popular and intellectual student known for getting high grades and for her intelligence. Despite this, Yumi is like a "sheep", having a gentle yet quiet and aloof nature who can also be rather sociable. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Cerise, having the themes of sheep and cherries. Her theme colour is orange. She represents intelligence and kindness while having powers related to light. Profile *'Name: '''Arisugawa Yumi (有栖川夕実) *'Gender:' Female *'Age:' 15 *'Birthdate:' 3rd September *'Zodiac:' Virgo *'Height:' 171cm *'Pretty Cure Info:' **'Name:' Cure Cerise (キュアスリーズ) **'Animal Sweet:' Sheep Cherry Bakewell **'Power:' Light **'Represents:' Intelligence and Kindness **'Theme Colour:' Orange *'Seiyuu:' ''Iida Riho (飯田里穂) Appearance Yumi is a tall girl, being 171cm. Her hair is long and coloured golden brown much like her mother's and is braided, usually to always being seen hanging over her left shoulder. Her eyes are light violet and she always wears a pair of glasses. Her summer wear consists of... Her winter wear consists of... As Cure Cerise, her hair turns amber and unties itself from being braided and is kept loose while part of her hair is tied up into a bun. Her outfit consists of a pair of sheep ears and a fluffy sheep tail while her earrings consists of dangly cherry pairs. Her eyes shift colour from light violet to bright orange. Her wear... Personality Daughter of Sweets Scientist, Arisugawa Himari, Yumi is a rather popular and intellectual student known for getting high grades and for her intelligence. Despite this, Yumi is like a "sheep", having a gentle yet quiet and aloof nature who can also be rather sociable. Cure Cerise is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Yumi who represents the intelligence and kindness of light while being represented by cherries and sheep. Additionally, her theme colour is orange. In order to transform, Yumi needs to have her Sheep Cherry Bakewell Animal Sweet and she also needs her Sweets Pact in addition of having to shout the transformation phrase: "Cure La Mode・Shining Decoration!". Her main purification attack is Cerise Shining. Transformation Attacks * Etymology is one of the surnames of the Imperial Prince's families. means "to exist", means "river" and means "river". has many meaning dependent on the spelling given. This particular spelling means "evening beauty" or "beautiful river".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yumi_(name) Cure Cerise is French for "cherry". Songs Yumi's voice actress, Iida Riho, has participated in several image songs for the character she plays. This involves duets and group songs with Yuuki Aoi (the voice actress of Kirahoshi Miel/Cure Canelé), Kayano Ai (the voice actress of Tohara Ichigo/Cure Cheesecake), Sakura Ayane (the voice actress of Kenjō Sumire/Cure Madeleine), Nonaka Ai (the voice actress of Kenjō Akari/Cure Toffee) and Hikasa Yoko (the voice actress of Aomi Tsubasa/Cure Sorbet). Her first character song and her version of the first ending song can be found in her character album, ''YumeYume☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Suite Melodia 3''. Solo * [[Sweet・Science・Time|'Sweet・Science・Time']] * [[☆A La A La Mode☆ ~Cure Cerise ver.~|'☆A La A La Mode☆ ~Cure Cerise ver.~']] Duet/Group Trivia * She shares her voice actress with Hoshizora Rin from Love Live! School Idol Project. * Despite her signature sweet being cherries, her animal sweet is based off a cherry bakewell. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Orange Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Light using Cures